Outcast
by Kait-tastic
Summary: Kiara Black moves to La Push after her mother Bianca dies. Shes surrounded by wolves and is a wolf herself. Seth imprints on her, but Kiara has a little surprise for everyone. That surprise is named Jade, her new adopted sister/daughter. Read authors note
1. Prologue

**This has nothing to do with any of the books, except for Stephenie Meyer's wonderful amazing werewolves. Jake did not imprint on Nessie because Bella doesn't exist. Neither do the Cullens. All other imprints are the same and correct. **

**This is my new story, Outcast. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. To my friend Kiana. I love her, and so I wanted Kiara to represent her! They are very similar in character. Bubbly, silly, hyper, yet a great friend and serious when need be. I love you Kiana!**

Prologue

"My Dear Kiara,

If you are reading this, I must have finally died. I know you miss me darling. I'll miss you. But you are not alone. You know the legends of La Push by heart now. You know that you are wolf-ish. Hun, now is your chance. Go home to La Push. Go live with your Uncle Billy. He knows you're coming. I can't promise you will be a wolf because of your father Liam. I don't know what he is, but he's defiantly Indian. Honey, he's a vampire now. Stay away from him. You might now be Indian enough to be a wolf. But you know the legends. I'm sorry I left you, but you know what to do. And baby, say hi to Mrs. Clearwater. She has a cute son, and he's a wolf. Kiara, take care of Jade for me. She won't know that her new adopted mommy died. She will love you. I'm sorry I'm gone.

I love you,

Mom"

"Ok Doc. I wrote it. Im done. Tell her I love her." And Bianca Black drifted away.

As Kiara read this, she got angry at her mother for dying. She had been getting angry a lot easier now a days. And she didn't fit into any of her clothes anymore. She was more toned, and had grown quite a few inches. She was now almost 6 feet tall. What was happening to her?

**Ok guys, heres the prologue. Review! You know you want to! Push the button! **


	2. Chapter 1

**So here's the first chapter. Enjoy!**

Outcast Chapter 1

I pulled into a driveway in La Push, and looked around. The house was small and untidy, but it looked peaceful.

"Here goes nothing," I muttered and hopped out of my car.

I knocked three times, the amount Mom always said was lucky. A huge man who looked cousin opened the door. He stared, and then recognition filled his eyes.

"Kiara! Oh my God, is that you?" He said.

"Wow Jakey! You got muscles! You that big in wolf form?" I giggled at the shocked expression on his face.

"Dad! Kiara's here and she just asked me just asked me if I was muscley in wolf form!" He yelled.

"Nice to see you too Jake. Can I come in? I can't wait to meet Seth. Mom says Mrs. Clearwater says he's awesome!" He just nodded. "Oh Jake, can you get my things out of the back seat? I can't carry it." Little did he know, there was a surprise there for him.

I walked in the house and saw Uncle Billy waiting for me.

"Hi Uncle Billy! I just sent Jake to get my things out of the car. Is that okay?"

He nodded at me. "I see you sprung the wolf thing on him already."

"Yup! Have you told him about-"

I cut off as I heard a yell from the drive way. "I'll take that as a no!" I giggled.

"What the heck is that in the car?" Jake freaked out

"Oh Jake, that's a-"

"I know WHAT it is! But how…" he stuttered

"Well, when two people-" I giggled

"Not that how! When?" he yelled

"Um…a few weeks."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he glared

"How could I? I don't have your phone number! Why are you so freaked out?"

"Um…your 15! You're too young!" he fumed

"Oh please. I'm almost 16 Jake. Besides, it's not my fault. It's not my fault my mom died and left me with my sister." I sighed

"Well- wait your SISTER?" I thought it was YOURS!" he said relieved

"No! God! Mom adopted Jade, and it was finalized a few weeks ago. I'm her mom now that mom is gone. Now why else were you freaked out? It can't be JUST that. I know you." I couldn't believe he thought that!

"Kiara, you know the legends right?" he said carefully

"Well DUH, you big puppy!"

"I take offense to that! And…well, I kind of imprinted on Jade." He said slowly

"What's imprinting?" I asked.

"Well, it's when a wolf finds their perfect match, their soul mate. My soul mate is Jade. I don't have feelings for her, except sibling like. I will be whatever she needs. Brother, best friends, and later, hopefully, a lover." He grimaced, ready for an attack.

I started shaking. "How dare you imprint on my baby!" I yelled. Why do I keep shaking when I get angry? What is wrong with me?

"Oh crap." Jake muttered. He grabbed me and shoved me outside and into the woods behind his house. "Calm down Kiara! Don't phase! You haven't even been in contact with a bloodsucker yet!"

"I'm not going to! I don't have enough Indian!" I screamed.

"Well, you're about to phase!" He yelled. I glared.

I exploded. The pain, it burned. I could feel my bones cracking and shifting, hair growing and spreading, things changing. I could hear Jake yelling at me to calm down. Then it was gone, and I was pissed. I could hear something weird. Then I heard a voice.

"Kiara, its okay! I will take care of her!" That stopped me.

"Jake? Why are you in my head?"

"It's a wolf thing. I hear your thoughts."

"Jake? We got a new one?" A new voice spoke.

"Yah Seth. My cousin Kiara just showed up, with her adopted sister, now daughter since her mom died, and I imprinted on her baby. She got pissed and freaking exploded."

"Hi, I'm Kiara Black. Are you Seth Clearwater?"

"Yah that's me." The voice said.

"My mom is Bianca Black."

"Bianca? I heard of her! My mom's high school best friend! Is your dad Liam Bronx?"

"Unfortunately. He's a bloodsucker now."

"Not anymore. He's dead."

"What?" I was shocked.

"He tried to kill me last week when I attacked him just outside of Port Angeles."

I was happy. No more evil dad! I got so calm. Then all of a sudden, I was small, and naked. In front of me were two huge werewolves. A sandy one was staring at me. I covered myself.

Then they phased and I saw them pull shorts on. Jake introduced me to Seth. Seth was still staring at me, but only my face.

"Hi Kiara, I'm Seth. You are the most amazing girl in the world." He said in awe. What just happened?

"Great. First me, now Seth." I heard Jake sigh.

"Wait what? What do you mean Jake?"

"Well, Seth imprinted on you. Didn't you imprint on him? Look at his eyes." He instructed.

I looked into Seth's smokey gray eyes, and gravity shifted. The only thing keeping me alive and on Earth was Seth.

I gasped. Everything dawned on me. I was a wolf. I had a daughter, who my cousin would eventually fall in love with. I had a soul mate. All in less than a week, too. My life is screwed up.

**Im sorry her phasing wasn't drawn out but it needed to be in the first chapter so that I could continue the second chapter. Also, to clear things up, Jade was adopted by Bianca(Kiara's mom), and when Bianca died, Kiara signed the custody papers for Jade. I know this is not legal in most areas, because Kiara is still a minor, but I needed it to be this way for the plot line to make sense. Sorry!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heres my second chapter! I'm not getting many reviews...is the story just not good or something? And thanks to my new beta, CanoeKeyPaceHeGrit, aka Morgan. Without you, this story would be really confusing, annoying, and not very good!!! YAY! EVERYONE go look at her profile and read her stories! Shes amazing!(sorry had to do this...you'll thank me later!BTW-im kinda straight forward!) Now on with the story! And I dont own Twilight, no matter how much I would like to! I only own Jade, Kiara, Bianca, and maybe anyone else that is NOT in the twilight books!**

Outcast Chapter 2

_Previously_

I gasped. Everything dawned on me. I was a wolf. I had a daughter, who my cousin would eventually fall in love with. I had a soul mate. All in less than a week, too. My life is screwed up.

_Now on with the rest of the story_

KIARA POV

"Kiara, I really hope I don't offend you but...I don't like it when you sit there naked." Seth said nervously and resorted his gaze to anywhere but my nude body.  
I blushed a brilliant shade of red, and quickly hid behind a nearby tree.  
"I kinda forgot about that. With the whole imprinting thing." I chuckled out loud so that Seth could hear me.  
"Um...Jake? Can you go get Jade? I'm kinda worried about leaving her in the car this long." I worriedly asked Jacob.  
"Sure! Do you really trust me with your baby?" He probed excitedly from the other side of the tree.  
"Yeah. I don't think you can physically do anything to hurt her. I know I can't hurt Seth." I again laughed to myself.  
I heard Jake run off, leaving me and Seth alone in the woods. It was very silent. I could only hear a few birds chirping to themselves up in a birds' nest above me. Seth tossed me a pair of extra shorts and his shirt, and I swiftly slipped them on.  
"Comfortable enough?" He asked when I reappeared from behind the tree.  
"Yes, of course! Your stuff smells really good...woodsy and musky." I giggled and blushed. We looked into each other eyes.

"Kiara? When you imprinted on me, what did it feel like for you?" Seth inquired curiously, while staring into my eyes.

I thought long and hard about what to say, listening to those few birds near by.

"For me, its hard to describe. It kind of felt like I was a balloon. I was being held down my selfish reasons, and it was kind of like I had a string attached, with a weight on the bottom. When I imprinted on you, it was like that string was cut, and the only thing keeping me grounded was you. It felt good, because I feel safe, and protected." I blushed furiously, and averted my eyes. I felt a warm hand on my chin, and Seth forced me to look at him.

"Really? Because thats what I felt like. You are the most important thing in my life. I would do anything just to keep you happy, and safe. I...I ...I love you Kiara." He stuttered, but didnt look away from me. His dark, tanned skin had a slight hint of pink to it, and I thought it was cute. You didnt see and Indian's blush very much. Then I heard loud foot steps, soft and gentle, but at the same time large, and heavy. Must be Jake.

"Seth? Kiara? Is it safe for me to come? I dont want little Jade to see a make-out session when she's only a few months old!" Jake said loudly, with a smile in his voice.

"Ya Jake." He walked in, cradling a giggling Jade carefully. "Is Jade okay Jake?" I laughed suddenly, for it had just dawned on my how cute their names sounded together. Jade and Jake. Jake and Jade. How Funny!

"Whats so funny Kiara? I'm serious here! I don't want her to think its okay to be kissing guys, unless their me!" I gave him a warning glance. I don't want him thinking that way about my baby sister. Shes a baby for Gods sake!

"I was laughing at how cute Jade and Jake sound together and, Jake, look, this is slightly weird, thinking of you as my cousin, and having my daughter being your soul mate." I said carefully, avoiding eye contact so he did not think I was angry with him.

"Hey Jake? Does that mean that one day, we'll be related?" Seth asked excitedly, jumping in place, scaring Jade. I rolled my eyes, and started walking towards home, when I heard a noise from Jade.

I turned around quickly, falling in a small hole a few feet in front of me. My face landed in the dirt, and I could feel the swelling start in my lip. But then it was gone. What happened to the swelling? Oh ya! Wolf healing! This is really cool! Then I remembered why I fell, and stood up.

"Jake? Did you say something? Was that Jade that said that?" I said nervously. I was really hoping it was Jake, because Jade could NOT have said what I think she said.

"Um Kiara, I didn't say anything at all. Neither did Seth. We were just sitting here thinking, after Seth asked his question, while you were walking away, and then all of a sudden somebody said 'Mine' and that was it. After that, Jade grabbed my hand tight, and she wont let go."

Jade talked. Jade talked. Jade TALKED. JADE talked. JADE TALKED.

"Jade, baby, can you say that again?" Jake asked carefully. It was silent. Not even the birds were chirping, the wind wasn't blowing, nothing was moving.

There was a silent moment, and then Jade spoke again. We all clearly heard the word mine. No doubt about it. I gasped.

"Jade, can you say anything else?" I asked gently, and listened and watched carefully.

I saw a nod, and then "Mommy died, you new mommy, tall man holding me love me, soul mate, other tall guy, new daddy. You wolves. Vampires not always bad. Me special." All this coming from a baby. Everything slowly made sense. When mom had adopted Jade, the people had said "This child will be very special. She comes from a very special family, and all their children are very special also."

Everything around me went fuzzy, and I could feel myself falling into warm, hard arms. The blackness surrounded me. I could faintly here Seth yelling, Jade crying, and birds chirping. The wind rustled and I passed out.

**Thats is you guys! Its not very long, but my brother is coming home from Iraq so we are all very busy! Review please! And again, thanks to my amazing beta Morgan! I couldn't do this with out you. **


	4. Authors Note

**Hey for all of you out there that are still reading this(and Morgan im sorry I haven't given you material to edit). I have been soooo swamped lately. My brother got married, went back to Iraq, I finished school, had games to complete…blah blah blah. Life has been really hectic lately and I haven't had much time to write. Im also starting a new story called Second Chances. Now that it is summer, and I am free for a few days, Im going to start writing again. I wont post until I have a few chapters written and edited because that's only fair to you guys. Again, Im sooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated! Im working on the next chapter. But im thinking of switching the plot around so…many surprises coming soon!! I love you guys for reading this, how few of you there are. **

**Kait-Tastic aka Kait**

**Morgan- thanks for being an awesome beta! **

**Saranda- Im glad I made you smile when Jake was like I think I imprinted on your daughter! That was the point was making people smile**

**StarryEyed-x- Yes Kiara imprinted on Seth. At the end of the first chapter she did! **

**Darkangel856-thank you!**

**Danceswithjasper- Thanks and thanks!!!**


End file.
